five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rat
RAT= ' Description Rat is one of the antagonists in ''Five Nights at Candy's, and is unique in that he only activates the 6th night. Not much is known about him as he only appears this night and has very little appearances in the plot. Even though it seems he has some kind of relevance to the game's lore, as he appears to get up and do something in the cutscene after completing Night 6. Appearance Rat is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a faded brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, rotten buckteeth and parts of his endoskeleton are clearly visible similar to Old Candy's appearance. Behavior Rat becomes active on Night 6, and will exit through the door at the back of CAM 9. He enters through both the Right and Left Door. When he enters the security office, he will wait until the camera is lowered, and then jumpscare the player, ending the game. Trivia * Unlike all the other animatronics, RAT has no custom night icon. Additionally, his name flickers. * Much like Springtrap does in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, RAT will attempt to stay hidden in the cameras, making him harder to keep track of. * RAT may have been based off of a suggestion for a Springtrap-like character named "Mousetrap" on an official announcement page. * The last frame of RAT's jumpscare (the inverted frame), inverted back to normal colors, reveals that he possesses human eyes similar to Springtrap's. * On the late hours of Night 5, RAT can be seen coming from the door in CAM 09. Even though he is not active right now. * RAT has his own unique jumpscare sound. * The name RAT is most likely an acronym, but it is unknown what this may stand for. * RAT's shadow can be occasionally seen over the paycheck, replacing Candy's shadow which usually can be seen over the paycheck. * In the 6th's night cutscene, the timestamp says "64" unlike "87" in the other cutscenes. This means RAT is 23 years old at the time of the game which may explain his withered appearance. * After completing the 6th night, you will be shown yet another clip of security footage from The Factory. The footage shows Old Candy, Rat and Blank all sitting on a conveyor belt. After a few seconds, Rat will slightly move. He eventually stands up, walks away from the camera and then re-appears with his face right in front of the camera-view. |-|Gallery= Gallery Rat.png|RAT jumpscaring the player From the Right Door. Ratcam2.png|RAT in Cam 2. Ratcam4.png|RAT in Cam 4. Ratcam6.png|RAT in Cam 6. Ratcam7.png|RAT in Cam 7. Ratcam8.png|RAT in Cam 8. Ratcam9.png|RAT in Cam 9. The mouse shadow.png|RAT's shadow, outlined in red. RAT.gif|The security footage of Rat after the 6th night D2bfd37d053b2f49999791713d95bcf1.png|RAT's final frame of his jumpscare, showing he has human eyes. 456.png|RAT's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 778.png|Texture of RAT in the Night 6 Cutscene. 92.png|RAT in the Menu Screen. 109.png|RAT in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 108.png|RAT in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). Category:Animatronics